Transformers RID Drift's little secret
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A little alternate universe Drift is a girl in disguise the only ones who know about are Jetstorm and Slipstream. That and the circle of light and Gasket of course. What will Fracture do when he finds out? What will Steeljaw and the rest of his pack do? What will happen when Bumblebee and the rest of the team find out?


_A little alternate universe Drift is a girl in disguise the only ones who know about are Jetstorm and Slipstream. That and the circle of light and Gasket of course. What will Fracture do when he finds out? What will Steeljaw and the rest of his pack do? What will happen when Bumblebee and the rest of the team find out._

Chapter 1 Drift's little secret

Drift had been on the Bee team for awhile. But never told anyone 'his' secret. The only ones on the team who know about it were Jetstorm and Slipstream. Jetstorm didn't like that Drift was keeping this secret. No matter how many times Slipstream told his friend that Drift couldn't for personal safety reasons. "But I hate secrets!" Jetstorm said.

"I don't like secrets either Jetstorm but we have respect Drift's wishes." Slipstream told him.

Drift came in. "Hey Drift." Jetstorm said.

"Hello Jetstorm." 'He' said.

"Master Drift don't you think it would be a good idea to show our team the real you?" Jetstorm asked. Slipstream elbowed him. But Jetstorm didn't care. "Don't you trust them?"

"I do trust them I have been thinking about it Jetstorm. But we must be careful how we do this who knows what will happen if the Decepticons find out." Drift said. "Plus I was going to bath anyway." Drift said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Slipstream asked.

"Just because I'm disguised as a mech doesn't mean I have to smell like one after exercise." Drift said.

"Whatever." Jetstorm said.

A little while later Jetstorm and Slipstream came out. "Hey guys, where's Drift?" Side swipe asked.

"He's coming Russell once told us that humans say the best way to hide something is in plain sight." Slipstream said.

"Yes that is true but what does that have to do with Drift?" Grimlock asked.

"Well Drift will explain when he comes." Jetstorm said.

"Here comes Drift now." Slipstream said.

A femme came walking up. "Drift dressed like a girl how funny!" Side swipe said.

"For your information Side swipe I am a **GIRL!** " Drift shouted.

"Drift you're she?" Russell asked.

"Yeah, my name Driftina Listav sorry I had to fool all of you but the one who looked after me while was homeless disguise me. It's dangerous on the streets of Kaon for homeless femmes." Drift said.

"So you kept up the disguise for your whole life. Why didn't you tell us when you joined us?" Bumblebee asked.

"I was afraid to I guess. I was afraid what you might do if you found out." Drift said.

"We would protect you we won't let any harm come to you." Bumblebee said.

"Thank you Bumblebee." Drift said feeling quite grateful. "I better put my disguise before the cons come with out warning who knows what they might do if the find out," Drift said.

"Drift is right but they never did anything to Strongarm." Bumblebee said.

"That is not the con I'm talking about." Drift said.

"I think she means Fracture." Strongarm said.

"Yes he might do anything to hurt her." Bumblebee said.

"Yes, that is what worries me." Drift said.

"Well go put on your disguise and fast." Bumblebee said.

Drift left to do so. Thunderhoof was watching from the bushes. "Hmm interesting. I better tell Steeljaw this." He said and rushed off.

Thunderhoof arrived at the steel mill. "Aw Thunderhoof I've seen you've returned." Steeljaw said.

"Yes I spied on the Autobot base and saw something very interesting." Thunderhoof said.

Fracture looked over. "What is so interesting about the scrapyard?" Fracture asked. "Other than that human kicking that oddly shaped ball?" Fracture said in distaste.

"I found something out about that samurai Drift." Thunderhoof said.

"Why didn't you say so?" Fracture said.

"I found out that bot has been hiding a little secret. That he really isn't a he at all. Drift is nothing more than a femme." Thunderhoof said.

"What!" Fracture said. He wouldn't be so cruel as to finish off a femme but it seemed like Drift always held back. Fracture always had wanted to change and now was the time.

"Boy was the boss shocked when he found out." Divebomb said.

"Yes he was." Airazor said.

Fracture was thinking he didn't like the look Steeljaw had in his optic when Thunderhoof showed him picture of what Drift really looked like. Drift was very lovely. but should be treated like a sweet kind femme she is not tool.

He decided to meet with her to warn her.

He waited till nightfall and sent Drift a message via minicon.

"What does Fracture want?" Jetstorm asked.

"I don't know Jetstorm." Drift answered.

Fracture had arrived. "What do you want Fracture?" Drift asked.

"I know your little secret Thunderhoof spied on you yesterday." Fracture said.

"Uh oh." Slipstream said.

"This is not good." Jetstorm said.

"What are you going to do now that you know?" Drift asked preparing to fight.

"Please I'm not that evil. I would never do that to femme. I may be bad but at least I have some dignity!" Fracture said.

"Why are you like that anyway?" Jetstorm asked suspiciously.

"Simple I don't like because it almost happened to me," Fracture said.

"Wow I never knew." Drift said.

"If you think I'm going to do something like that you're wrong, it's Steeljaw you have to worry about. I didn't like the way he was looking at the picture Thunderhoof took of you." Fracture said.

"Okay," Drift said.

"I got admit you are pretty." Fracture said.

"You aren't so bad yourself. I have to get back soon." Drift said.

"Same here, it was nice talking to you the real you." Fracture said with a kind smile.

"Bye," Drift said.

"Bye," Fracture said and they both went their separate ways.

A few days Drift was wandering by herself. Fracture was watching her along with Steeljaw. Steeljaw made a move and tried to get Drift. Fracture couldn't take it he fought off Steeljaw. "Get away from her and stay away from her!" Fracture said.

"Thank you Fracture." Drift said.

"My pleasure." Fracture said. "Are you alright?' Fracture asked.

"Yes." Drift said. Then Steeljaw grabbed Fracture and dragged him away. "Fracture!" Drift shouted.

"Master Drift are you injured?" Jetstorm asked.

"No," Drift said.

"We better head back to the scrapyard." Slipstream said.

"Good idea." Drift said.

At the steel mill. Steeljaw was brutally beating Fracture and his minicons were being held back. After awhile Steeljaw stopped.

"I hope you will learn never deny the leader of the pack." Steeljaw said and walked off.

Divebomb and Airazor rushed to Fracture. "Are you okay boss?" Airazor asked.

"I don't know," Fracture said getting up he could barely stand.

"Boss you need repairs." Divebomb said.

"We should leave here this place isn't good for us." Airazor said.

"I agree with you Airazor let's all leave." Fracture said and stumbled out of the steel mill. Fracture's minicons help support his legs as he walked.

Fracture was coming to the Scrapyard. He knew there was chance they would put him in a stasis pod but he knew he would deserve it. The alarm at the base went off. The door slid open it was Fracture. The bots prepared for an attack and Fracture fell out to the ground. "Boss!" Divebomb and Airazor said.

Fracture tried to get up. Bumblebee and his team came closer Drift stopped them and told them about how Fracture protected her from Steeljaw. "Can you fix him Fixit?" Bumblebee asked.

"Looks like I can." Fixit said. He start repairs. "There all done. He should be fine." Fixit said coming out a few hours later. "He will be right as rain in a couple of days."

"That is good to hear." Drift said.

"Steeljaw probably attack him because e didn't like the way fracture interfered." Bumblebee said.

"Steeljaw has it out for him," Divebomb said.

"Yes he said if that ever happens again, would beat us and Fracture half to death and leave us alone in the woods and they would never come back." Airazor said.

"Sounds like Fracture needs to be protected." Grimlock said.

"I agree Grimlock." Bumblebee said.

"I never thought Steeljaw would stoop so low." Strongarm said.

"Man I never thought I would feel sorry for a Decepticon." Side swipe said.

To be continued.


End file.
